Transformers (film)
''Transformers ''è il primo film sul grande schermo dedicato ai Transformers uscito nel 2007 con la regia di Michael Bay. In Italia il film è uscito nelle sale il 29 giugno 2007, in anticipo rispetto a quelle degli Stati Uniti dove è uscito il 2 luglio 2007.http://www.superherohype.com/news/topnews.php?id=5805 Trama Qatar, 2007. Una base militare americana subisce un attacco dal Decepticon Blackout, mimetizzato in un elicottero americano Sikorsky MH-53J/M PAVE LOW che fa strage di soldati con lo scopo di penetrare la rete informatica militare e scaricare informazioni classificate.La base viene totalmente rasa al suolo e il Pentagono si mette subito al lavoro per cercare di codificare l'origine dell'attacco, i migliori informatici . Intanto i sopravissuti, tra cui il Capitano Lennox, poco dopo vengono nuovamente assaliti nel bel mezzo del deserto da Scorponok, un Decepticon dalle sembianze di uno scorpione (che risiede nel busto di Blackout). dopo un lungo attacco, Epps richiama l'areonautica militare, ma solo i potenti colpi dello Spectre AC-130 riescono a danneggiare il nemico. Scorponock si ritira, ma lascia dietro di sé parte della sua coda rovinata, che verrà studiata dai militari. Stati Uniti, 2007. Sam Witwicky, normale adolescente e buon studente liceale intento a presentare alla propria classe una tesina sul suo trisavolo Archibald Witwicky, un esploratore che raggiunse il Polo Nord facendo misteriose scoperte che lo resero folle. La dimostrazione con colpisce il professore, ma Sam riesce a convicerlo ad assegnargli un buon voto, in modo da riuscire a soddisfare la richiesta del padre per avere la sua prima auto, usata. Il padre, mantiene la promessa e porta il figlio da Bobby Bolivia, un rivenditore d'auto. Dopo aver cercato di contrattare più voltesui costi delle diverse auto, il venditore si vede costretto a vendergli l'unica auto rimasta intatta, per colpa di uno scoppio di vetri del resto delle auto, quella tanto vuoluta da Sam: una Camaro del 1974. Dopo averci fatto qualche giro, una notte, Sam, sente la macchina avviarsi da sola e subito pensa ad un furto, ma dopo averla inseguita su una bicicletta, si rende conte che l'auto ha preso vita alzandosi in piedi e lanciando un segnale verso il cielo. Nel frattempo sull'Air Force One sui cui volta il Presidente degli Stati Uniti, un altro Decepticon di minuscole dimensioni, Frenzy, nascosto sotto le mentite spoglie di uno stereo, si introduce nel mainframe della rete militare U.S.A. trasferendo nel contempo un virus informatico. Scopo di questo hacking è trovare notizie sulla collocazione dell'AllSpark sulla Terra, ma stavolta i tecnici del Pentagono non si fanno trovare impreparati e riescono a disattivare i server prima che il piccolo Decepticon riesca ad estrarre tutte le informazioni. Il robottino viene scoperto, ma riesce a uccidere tre agenti dei servizi segreti e a fuggire. Tra i dati scaricati, però, vi sono anche informazioni sulla spedizione del capitano Witwicky e un misterioso "Progetto Iceman"; per questo motivo Frenzy con l'aiuto di Barricade, invia agli altri Decepticon presenti sulla Terra e nello spazio dati relativi a Sam Witwicky, discendente del capitano Archibald, che possiede un oggetto appartenuto al suo antenato molto importante per loro: i suoi occhiali. La Camaro di Sam, nel pomeriggio successivo, torna nel giardino del suo giovane padrone, ma avendo visto il suo arrivo, il ragazzo decide di scappare con la bicicletta di sua madre, ma l'auto lo insegue. Sam riesce a raggiungere un vecchio parcheggio e intravedendo un auto della polizia gli si avvicina per chiedere un immediato aiuto ma ben presto l'auto della polizia si rivela essere il decepticon Barricade; il Transformers cattura il giovane e lo interroga ferocemente chiedendo informazioni su il suo account e-bay, ma il ragazzo non risponde e scappa, uscito dal parcheggio, qui incontra per caso Mikaela, che viene fermata bruscamente da lui e vengono subito aiutati dalla Camaro gialla del ragazzo. L'inseguimento termina alla centrale elettrica dove la macchina del giovane, si trasforma nella sua forma robotica e combatte ferocemente contro Barricade, anche lui in forma robotica. Alla fine della lotta la Camaro riesce a vincere, ma non prima che Barricade liberi Frenzy che assale i due umani, che viene decapitato da Mikaela salvando Sam; il piccolo Decepticon quasi morto, riesce comunque a trasformare la sua testa nel telefono cellulare della ragazza senza che nessuno se ne accorga. I due giovani vengono invitati dalla macchina a salire su di lei, e vengono portati in una strada buia e abbandonata dove incontrano il resto della squadra, tra cui Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz e Ironhide (che arrivarono sulla Terra poco prima sotto forma di meteore e trasformandosi subito dopo in diversi veicoli). Essi si presentano e spiegano a Sam che Bumblebee è il suo protettore e che cosa sta succedendo: il suo trisavolo aveva scoperto sotto la crosta di ghiaccio del Polo Nordo il corpo congelato di Megatron, il capo dei Decepticon precipitato sulla Terra e rimasto ibernato per moltissimi anni. Witwicky riattivò involontariamente il robot e questo, con le poche funzioni attive che gli rimanevano, incise con un laser sugli occhiali dell'uomo la mappa con l'ubicazione dell'AllSpark. Intanto, ad una riunione presidenziale, il Segretario alla Difesa Keller fa ascoltare a dei giovani esperti informatici uno strano messaggio che assomiglia molto ad uno stridolio assordante che viene identificato come alieno: l'uomo si vede quindi costretto a collaborare con il Settore 7, un segretissimo settore governativo che si occupa dell'arrivo di alieni sul nostro pianeta. Passa poco tempo e Sam, Mikaela e gli Autobot vengono circondati dagli uomini del Settore 7. Questi riescono a catturare e immobilizzare Bumblebee, ma i suoi amici Autobot non intervengono per evitare di fare del male agli umani, come richiesto da Optimus e poi arrestano anche Sam e Mikaela. Sam, Mikaela, la squadra del capitano Lennox, la ragazza che ha identificato l'ultimo attacco nemico con degli esperti informatici del Pentagono e un hacker suo amico vengono condotti nella base del Settore 7 sotto la diga di Hoover, dove li aspetta Keller. Proprio qui sono custoditi da decine di anni sia Megatron (mantenuto inattivo per mezzo della criogenia, è lui infatti il cosiddetto "Progetto Iceman"), sia l'AllSpark, che ha l'aspetto di un gigantesco cubo. La testa di Frenzy, ancora viva riesce a scappare e a rigenerarsi grazie al potere dell'AllSpark, ora puo disattivare i sistemi energetici, causando lo scongelamento di Megatron. Il suo risveglio è quasi immediato e subito fa strage di innocenti, uccidendo diversi uomini del Settore 7. Intanto i Decepticon, informati di quanto è accaduto, sotto forma di vari veicoli raggiungono la diga Hoover per ricongiungersi a Megatron. Sam riesce a convincere i governativi a lasciare libero Bumblebee in modo che li possa aiutare e gli Autobot incaricano il ragazzo di custodire l'AllSpark, che nel frattempo è stato ridotto a un piccolo cubo dallo stesso Bumblebee. La battaglia finale tra Autobot e Decepticon si svolge a Los Angeles, chiamata in codice Mission City; a fianco degli Autobot vi sono i soldati esperti del capitano Lennox, che poco dopo riesce ad uccidere Blackout. Grazie a Optimus Prime e ai militari buona parte dei Decepticon vengono eliminati, ma fra i jet militari intervenuti in seguito alla battaglia vi è anche Starscream, seguage stretto di Megatron, nella sua modalità di velivolo (F22 Raptor). Intanto Bumblebee, terribilmente danneggiato alle gambe da Starscream, non può più camminare, e viene posto da Mikaela su un camion da dove può sparare mentre lei guida. In mezzo al caos e alla distruzione Sam fugge portando con sé il Cubo, ma viene inseguito da Megatron stesso (che vuole ottenere il Cubo per trasformare tutta la tecnologia del mondo in un esercito di Decepticons al suo servizio, come viene brevemente detto): a difendere il giovane interviene Optimus Prime e così i capi delle due fazioni di robot si preparano allo scontro finale. Dato che nessuno dei due riesce a prevalere sull'altro, Optimus Prime decide di sacrificarsi e chiede a Sam di inserire il cubo nella sua Scintilla (Il Cuore) (la sorgente della sua energia, raggiungibile da una apertura presente sul suo petto) in modo da distruggerlo e impedire così che possa cadere nelle mani dell'avversario: Sam invece riesce ad inserisce il cubo nella Scintilla di Megatron, eliminandolo. Dato che l'AllSpark è stato distrutto, e con esso la possibilità di rigenerare il loro pianeta d'origine, gli Autobot superstiti - tutti tranne Jazz distrutto da Megatron - decidono di restare sulla Terra come guardiani dell'umanità, trovando così una nuova casa. Starscream lascia la terra in volo, alla ricerca di nuovi Decepticon. Produzione La pre-produzione del film è iniziata a giugno 2005, grazie all'idea di Steven Spielberg, mentre le riprese del film sono iniziate il 29 maggio 2006 a Los Angeles; molti set esterni sono stati girati tra l'Arizona e il Nuovo Messico mentre gli interni sono stati girati interamente in California negli studi della Universal a Los Angeles, le riprese si sono concluse il 6 novembre 2006. Il primo trailer di annuncio del film iniziò a circolare in rete ad agosto 2006, ancora quando il film era in fase di post-produzione; mentre sugli altri canali i trailer sono stati resi disponibili a partire da maggio 2007. Il budget del film è stato di 150.000.000 $.http://www.iesb.net/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=2724&Itemid=99 Colonna Sonora #Linkin Park - What I've Done #Smashing Pumpkins - Doomsday Clock #Disturbed - This Moment #Goo Goo Dolls - Before It's Too Late (Sam and Mikaela Theme) #The Used - Pretty Handsome Awkward #HIM - Passion's Killing Floor #Taking Back Sunday - What It Feels Like To Be a Ghost? #Styles of Beyond - Second to None #Armor for Sleep - End of the World #Idiot Pilot - Retina and the Sky #Julien-K - Technical Difficulties #Mute Math - Transformers Theme Personaggi Autobot *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ironhide *Ratchet Decepticon *Megatron *Starscream *Barricade *Blackout *Frenzy *Scorponok *Bonecrusher *Brawl (Per errore chiamato Devastator) Umani *Samuel Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *Capitano William Lennox *Sergente Robert Epps *Segretario alla difesa John Keller *Glen Whitmann *Agente Seymour Simmons *Agente Thomas Banachek *Bobby Bolivia *Ron Witwicky *Judi Witwicky Incassi In Italia totalmente, il film ha incassato circa 7.369.181 € mentre globalmente 709.709.780 $. Edizione Home Video L'uscita è avvenuta il 6 novembre 2007 sul mercato italiano con un'edizione speciale a doppio DVD e anche doppio Blu-Ray. Sequel Il 25 settembre 2007 fu annunciato un sequel dalla Universal Pictures: Transformers - La vendetta del caduto, uscito nelle sale il 26 giugno 2009Transformers 2, c'è una data di uscita!. Il sequel è sempre diretto da Michael Bay, con la presenza rinnovata degli attori Shia LaBeouf, Megan Fox, Josh Duhamel, Tyrese Gibson e John Turturro. Fumetti Il film ha avuto un adattemento a fumetti, e anche un preludio. Scritto per la IDW Publishing (la casa editrice americana che detiene i diritti sui fumetti dei Transformers) da Simon Furman (scrittore per eccellenza dei Transformers) e da Chris Ryall (supervisore dei fumetti dei Transformers per la IDW) e disegnato da Don Figueroa (considerato uno dei migliori disegnatori di Transformers moderni), il preludio è diviso in quattro parti, pubblicate in America a partire dal febbraio 2007. In seguito il fumetto è uscito anche in una versione Tradepaperback ed è stato tradotto anche in Italia dalla Panini Comics. Oltre a questo preludio vanno aggiunti i due preludi speciali distribuiti nella catena di negozi Target e il libro Ghost Of Yesterday. Curiosità *La macchina del padre di Sam si vede anche alla fine del film Bad Boys, film di Michael Bay. *Steven Spielberg, produttore esecutivo del film, si è dichiarato lui stesso un fan accanito della serie. *In Italia il film è stato presentato in anteprima mondiale il 21 giugno 2007 al Festival del Cinema di Taormina, mentre negli Stati Uniti il film è stato presentato in anteprima il 27 giugno 2007. All'anteprima italiana del film erano presenti la regia e il cast del film. *L'uscita nelle sale americane, fissata inizialmente al 4 luglioEN I Transformer arrivano nel 2007 - Articolo del 14 luglio 2005, per la festa dell'Indipendence Day, è stata prima anticipata al 3 luglio e successivamente alla sera del 2 luglio, con proiezioni a partire dalle ore 20. In Italia il film è uscito prima, il 28 giugno. *Agli MTV Movie Awards 2007, il film ha vinto il premio per il film più atteso per l'estate 2007, battendo la concorrenza di Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice e de I Fantastici Quattro e Silver Surfer. *Barricade si trasforma in una Ford Mustang S281 della polizia, la quale però sfoggia il simbolo dei Decepticon e la scritta To punish and enslave (Punire e schiavizzare) piuttosto che To protect and serve (Proteggere e servire). *Vicino a Bumblebee che si ferma al negozio di auto usate c'è maggiolino, il suo vecchio modello e inoltre porta un deodorante per auto a forma di bombo; Bumblebee significa infatti bombo. *Transformers è stato proclamato miglior film dell'estate 2007Transformers: film dell'estate 2007!. *Nella scena in cui gli altri Autobot cadono sulla Terra come meteore, uno dei ragazzi accorsi a osservare l'insolita scena dice: "Questo è cento volte meglio di Armageddon", chiaro riferimento alla pellicola del 1998 dello stesso Michael Bay, la cui scena iniziale mostrava appunto una pioggia di meteoriti. *Quando Starscream riferisce a Megatron che gli umani hanno preso il cubo, Megatron dice una frase incomprensibile che, in realtà, è una frase al contrario, ovvero Maledetto bastardo!, si tratta di un Easter Egg del doppiaggio italiano. *Oltre a Starscream che lo si vede fuggire nello spazio alla fine del film, non si vede mai la distruzione totale di Scorponok e Barricade. Infatti, il primo ritornerà nel seguito in una breve sequenza, mentre il secondo ritornerà nel terzo film. Nonostante, invece, si veda morire Bonecrusher, questi torna nel sequel. *In una delle scene di combattimento il protagonista, Josh Duhamel Cap. Lennox, per contattare il Pentagono e chiedere un supporto aereo, utilizza il telefono di un'abitazione privata, tramite un centralino, che per l'addebito gli chiede un numero di carta di credito, non avendola la chiede a sua volta, a un suo commilitone: la scena, identica a una nel film Gunny di Clint Eastwood, dove accade la medesima cosa, è ripresa da un fatto realmente accaduto a Grenada e raccontato al regista. *Quando Sam ha accompagnato Mikaela sotto casa e parlano mentre stanno ancora in auto, in sottofondo si sente alla radio la canzone What I've Done dei Linkin Park, brano principale del film. Videogioco *Dal film è stato tratto il videogioco dal titolo Transformers: The Game che è stato messo in vendita a partire dal 4 luglio 2007, disponibile per tutte le console. Note Categoria:Film